Les 1001 façons d’exaspérer le petit Fullmetal
by Nity Misty
Summary: [CHAPITRE 5 UPDATE]Où l’on démontre le talent inné dont fait preuve Roy pour gaver le petit Edward.... c’est notre première fic alors s’il vous plait, un peu d’indulgence et d’encouragements [insert cute smile and chibi eyes here]
1. chapter 1 : connexion onirique

Auteur : Nity Misty

Genre : Humour crétin débile, fic qui sert à rien mais qui nous amuse...Misty et Nity partent en chantonnant « il en faut peu pour être heureux... »

Pairing : malheureusement, y en a po...quoique si vous voulez je peux bien faire un RoyXEd ou un EdXEnvy ou...se fait aplatir par le marteau de Misty

Notes : (ou plutôt roman...)

**Nity :** je viens de réaliser...le palmier n'apparaît pas pour l'instant dans notre fic...

**Ed :** il sait pas la chance qu'il a c'lui la...

**Nity :** puis je voulais du yaoi aussi, m'enfin...

**Roy :** manquerait plus que ça...

**Nity :** comme si t'étais pas intéressé...

**Misty:** Nity, il n'y a que dans tes rêves que tous les bishous des mangas sont yaoi...

**Nity :** non nonse voile la face Alala, public vénéré, tu ne sais pas sur quoi tu tombes en t'aventurant dans les méandres des débilités profondes de deux crétines...

**Ed :** qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? oO

**Roy :** En gros qu'elles sont débiles, qu'on va morfler, et le public aussi, accessoirement...

**Nity :** qu'il est fooooort, ce Roy...pi le public, hein, il a cliqué sur le lien aussi ...

**Misty :** on est censées présenter, par baver...

**Nity :** mets le bavoir alors... « Censées », là est toute la nuance chère collègue...

**Misty :** pas la peine d'insister...

**Gluttony :** je peux les manger ?

**Envy :** attends, elles ont pas encore clôturé...

**Nity :** tout doux, bon chien...

**Misty :** ben y a rien à dire, juste qu'à force de déblatérer des conneries tout en mangeant ou en faisant la vaisselle sur nos persos adorés, on s'est dit : « et si on faisait une fic »...

**Envy :** généralement, un cerveau, ça sert à éviter ce genre de problèmes...

**Nity :** pourquoi t'es hargneux comme ça mon chou, t'as raté les soldes ?

**Ed :** je vois pas le rapport...

**Misty :** c'est Nity en même temps...

**Nity :** t'es pô mieux dans le gennnnnre...

**Nity :** pi c'est le soldes en ce moment, m'embêtez po, il est 3h du mat' !

**Ed :** A c'te heure ci, les gens normaux, ça dort...

**Misty :** tu lui as tendu une perche d'au moins 6 mètres là Ed...

**Nity :** saisit la percheje suis po normale, et je suis insomniaque ! O

**Roy :** et même pendant qu'elle dort, quand ça lui arrive, elle nous massacre en rêve...

**Misty :** j'y crois pas, avec tout c'qu'on cause, ça va être plus long que la fic...--

**Nity :** tu sais que je t'aime ma Misty, toujours la pour me remettre dans le droit chemin...XD bon, je me dévoue pour dire la phrase qui m'écorche la gueule...

**Ed :** tu peux le faire...

**Roy :** un peu de bonne volonté...

**Envy :** crache le !

**Gluttony :** où ça manger ?

**DISCLAIMER **(enfin)

**Nity :** les personnages de Full metal alchemist...

**Misty :...**ne sont pas...

**Nity **: … à nous...air de deuil...d'un certain côté, heureusement pour eux...

**Misty :** elle nous aurait fait du yaoi partout...

**Nity :** qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà le cas...regard de vicieuse

**Ed, Roy, Envy :** NOUS ! ET LES AUTRES PEUVENT ATTESTER !

**Nity :** donc bon, c'est à ce fantastique auteur de FMA qu'ils sont, on se fait pas de sous dessus ni avec eux d'ailleurs… on les emprunte juste.

**Misty :** emprunter, ça veut dire rendre...

**Nity :** dis ça après avoir lâché Roy...

SUR CE BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 1 : Connexion onirique.**

-Nii san...

_«…sourit et croisa les jambes sur son bureau. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule alternative à Ed. Baissant la tête, il s'agenouilla :_

_Je suis désolé...Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire depuis que je suis ici... »_

-Nii san...

_« La personne face à lui éclata d'un rire moqueur et… »_

-Nii saaan...

Le garçon bougea la tête et secoua sa main nerveusement dans un geste chasseur de mouches, pour finalement grogner. Il fronça les sourcils sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux et s'agita encore un peu.

-Niiiiiiii sann...

Une main allait pour se poser sur sa tête, doucement, quand il releva cette dernière brusquement pour heurter ladite main dans un bruit de ferraille, avant de retomber, sonné par ce réveil plus que singulier. Il se massa le crâne, ayant probablement senti son cerveau se décoller face à la dureté du choc.

-GOMMENN ASAIII NII SAN !

Edward Elric regarda son frère s'excuser, criant sous le coup de la panique, en l'imaginant bien humain, son visage si familier pour lui affichant son air désolé habituel. Il sourit et ce dernier se calma un peu, semblant rassuré.

-C'est rien, laisse tomber, pas besoin de t'affoler comme ça...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es réveillé si brusquement ?

Ed sembla réfléchir un instant, le temps de reconnecter son cerveau puis il grogna, son visage s'assombrit et il serra son oreiller un peu plus fort.

-Le Colonel...

-Nani ?

-Il m'énerve ! Lança le blond en tapant de son poing droit dans le pauvre oreiller, comme si celui-ci avait le visage dudit Colonel. Les plumes encaissèrent et étouffèrent le bruit métallique.

Comme son frère, devant cette réaction qui était somme toute assez quotidienne, ne pipait mot, Edward s'expliqua :

-J'ai rêvé que...que j'allais le voir pour lui remettre mon rapport, comme d'habitude, et lui, il savait tout ce qu'on avait pu dire ou faire avant même que je lui amène, comme d'habitude, et puis il se moquait de moi, comme d'ha-bi-tu-de, en disant que la pierre était encore une fausse et là...

-Jusque là, rien d'anormal nii san, c'est comme d'habitu..., tenta Alphonse.

-SI, justement, lança Edward en pointant un index vengeur sous le nez de son petit frère, tout en lui coupant délibérément la parole. Après je...je me mettais à genoux devant lui et...et je lui demandai PARDON !

Un ange passa. Peut-être même deux...peut-être même un troupeau de bonshommes à ailes blanches passa dans la pièce, entre les deux frères. Ils firent même le tour de la pièce en batifolant joyeusement. Alphonse n'osait pas dire à son frère que ce n'était qu'un rêve, de peur que celui-ci n'explose de rage en lançant une flopée d'insultes outrageantes à l'adresse de l'alchimiste des flammes, toutes plus éloquentes les unes que les autres, et Edward était trop bouillonnant de hargne pour ajouter quoi que ce soit de posé.

Pour dire vrai, la phase ébullition était déjà largement dépassée. Le blond secoua la tête, puis avisa, son regard se promenant dans la chambre, le papier qu'il devait remettre au fameux Colonel aujourd'hui, étant donné qu'ils étaient rentrés un peu trop tard la veille ; si il ne faut pas déranger Roy en pleine journée, soit disant parce qu'il est occupé, il n'allait pas aller le déranger en début de soirée pour lui remettre un simple rapport.

Il se leva d'un bond, lâcha son pseudo-Colonel-coussin, et marcha d'un pas aussi délicat qu'un éléphanteau faisant ses premiers pas, en direction du bureau pour prendre ses vêtements qu'il avait jeté à la va-vite la veille sur la chaise, et après s'être habillé, il lança à Al, le maudit rapport serré un peu trop fortement dans sa main :

-Je vais manger, j'irai lui apporter ça après, donc ne m'attends pas, Al.

-D'accord nii san, répondit celui-ci, imaginant le pire concernant la confrontation Ed/Roy, mais se gardant bien de le lui dire.

Ed sourit puis passa la porte en la refermant derrière lui.

-------------------------------------------------

L'homme ouvrit un œil paresseux quand la sonnerie stridente du téléphone sur son bureau retentit à ses oreilles. Il soupira, enleva les jambes de son bureau et décrocha :

-Colonel Roy Mustang ?

-Tu ne devineras jamais !

Une grimace d'agacement déforma légèrement la bouche du Colonel en entendant la voix du lieutenant-colonel. Il le voyait de là, des cœurs flottants autour de lui, un sourire béat scotché aux lèvres dans son pyjama petit poussin.

-Non, mais tu vas me révéler cette chose extraordinaire que j'ai le malheur de ne pas savoir, répondit-il en tapotant nerveusement sur le bois de sa table.

-Elysia a une dent qui a poussé !

Roy raccrocha immédiatement en produisant une étincelle menaçante avec sa main gantée.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye soupira devant son attitude et, tout en passant chargée d'une pile de dossiers sur les bras, elle lança :

-Colonel, soyez plus délicat, ce téléphone appartient à l'Etat.

Le concerné ne répondit pas et sourit en s'enfonçant dans son siège, en profitant pour remettre les pieds sur son bureau et ainsi reprendre une position plus confortable.

-J'ai fait un rêve charmant à l'instant.

La jeune femme déposa ses dossiers sur le bureau de l'homme, de sorte à se trouver face à lui, attendant qu'il poursuive.

-Ed venait me remettre son rapport...puis il s'agenouillait devant moi en me demandant pardon.

Il rit d'un air plus que satisfait, cet air propre au colonel Roy Mustang, tandis que le lieutenant, dont le visage affichait désormais un air de profond désarroi, lui lança :

-Colonel, vous feriez mieux d'aller manger quelque chose. Ne pas déjeuner le matin ne vous réussit vraiment pas.

Notes des auteuses (le retour) :

**Roy : **Encore!

**Misty :** rassure-toi ça sera moins long la prochaine fois.

**Nity :** rassure toi ô public-vénéré-gentil-mignon-que-j'aime, c'était juste histoire de présenter…

**Ed (finissant de lire le chapitre) :** et vous osez demander des reviews avec une connerie pareille ?

**Nity :** nous au moins on s'ASSUME !

**Ed :** ça veut dire quoi ça...

Nity couine

Misty attrape Nity avant qu'elle se fasse aplatir par un alchimiste nain pas content

**Ed :** va pour aplatir les deux du coup

**Nity :** Elle a rien dit…

**Ed : **air de matronne elle l'a juste pensé très fort….

**Misty :** grand sourire kawai bon si on clôturait ? Merci d'avance pour les reviews…

**Nity :** on accepte tout type de review avec plaisir, bishous, compliments, gâteaux, fleurs,…pour les menaces de mort éventuelles…l'adresse diffère, faut se renseigner auprès de notre agent… ;;;;

claquement de doigts made in Roy

**Misty :** Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre


	2. Chapter 2: Petit déjeuner

Auteur : Nity Misty

Pairing : toujours pas...

Genre : toujours aussi débile, on touche le fond mais on creuse encore...

**DISCLAIMER :**

(Nity et Misty dans leur période Télétubbies, non non on a même pô honte...)

« Tinky-Winry_ (agite la clé anglaise)_, Envy _(bouge les bras élégamment, mouvement de cheveux à la palmier)_, Ri-za_ (sort le flingue en plastique)_, Ed...Ed !_ (Air illuminé, pour ceux qui connaissent, à la Komyo Sanzo de Saiyuki)_

**Ed :** Pourquoi c'est moi qui fais Paw ? (Désolées si c'est pas la bonne écriture, on est pas des fans, on a honte vous vous rappelez ?...)

**Misty : **Parce que c'est toi qu'est le plus petit...

(Gros blanc)

**Ed :** QUI EST AUSSI PETIT QUE LE PLUS PETIT DES TELESPECTATEURS DES TELETUBBIES ?

(Brillance aveuglante apparaît soudain, cloue le bec à tout le monde)

Roy façon soleil, si si, le bébé avec la face soleil la... (Honte honte TT)

**Roy :** (sourire éclatant) Et moi...je suis le Roy Soleil...

(Gros blanc, le retour)

**Nity :** (morte de honte) Vous comprenez pourquoi il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils soient pô à nous...

**Misty :** (a trop honte, abrège la souffrance de tous) voici le chapitre 2...nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 2 : _Petit_ Déjeuner**

Edward déposa son plateau en s'asseyant à une de tables de la cantine militaire mais ne toucha à rien. Il roula son rapport qu'il devait apporter au colonel pour le mettre dans la poche de son éternel manteau rouge qu'il posa sur sa chaise. Puis il regarda ses petits pains comme si ceux-ci avaient un aspect plus que fascinant en repensant à son rêve.

_« Un cauchemar ouais plutôt... »_

Il soupira et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras croisés en ayant au préalable décalé son petit déjeuner sur le côté. Il ruminait encore quand une voix familière carillonna à ses oreilles. Il fut obligé de relever au moins les yeux quand il reçut une claque monumentale dans le dos qui lui aurait probablement fait recracher tout son déjeuner si il en avait avalé quelque chose.

-ED!

Le lieutenant colonel Hughes sourit de toutes ses dents après avoir troué les tympans au jeune alchimiste et s'assit en face de lui. A en juger son sourire radieux, il n'allait pas tarder à lui sortir une photo d'une de ses poches...Pourquoi aurait-il hurlé comme ça sinon ?

Deux secondes après que Edward y ait pensé, l'homme sortit effectivement une photographie de sa poche où on pouvait voir - que pourrait-on voir d'autre à part ça - sa fille Elysia, prise en assez gros plan, et qui souriait à l'objectif. Il la mit sous le nez du jeune garçon en prenant un air de gagatisme profond, très avancé, voire en phase terminale et sans espoir selon certains, et pointa son doigt sur un recoin de la bouche de la petite fille, il parlait sûrement d'un endroit invisible à l'œil nu (il l'avait sûrement inspecté à la loupe que ça n'aurait pas étonné Edward).

-Tu vois là ?

Edward acquiesça sans trop se poser de questions, ne voulant pas le vexer.

-Euh oui...mais euh...qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial...y a rien de...

-Eh bien si maintenant il y a quelque chose !

Edward, décontenancé, fixa la photographie, puis l'homme. Ce dernier serra l'icône de sa fille chérie contre son cœur et lança, d'un air radieux :

-Elysia a une dent qui a poussé !

Edward fixa encore un long moment le lieutenant colonel qui embrassait sa photographie en murmurant des « Elysia chan je t'adore »ou autres, avant de sourire, mal à l'aise devant cette affection envahissante. Puis il détourna la tête, pour finalement fixer la table en grognant.

Hughes sortit de sa rêverie en voyant Ed se renfrogner et se retourna pour saluer, quand il le vit à son tour, le Colonel. Il sourit à eux deux et lança, d'un ton amusé :

-Bon ben...je vous laisse, j'ai à faire moi.

Edward marmonna un « lâcheur » discret, mais Roy rattrapa le déserteur qui battait en retraite pour le faire se rasseoir à côté de lui, étant donné qu'ils devaient tous deux parler des dernières nouvelles. Content qu'ils l'oublient un peu tous les deux, Ed mangea en écoutant d'une oreille plus que distraite les propos des deux hommes, entrecoupés de « T'as vu comme elle est belle ma princesse » et de « Silence ou je t'incendie ». Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand la voix du colonel le fit atterrir. Il releva les yeux et ce dernier demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Edward ?

-Ce que j'en pense...de quoi ? Bredouilla le garçon.

Le jeune garçon afficha une mine perplexe, jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Lieutenant colonel qui souriait toujours pour reporter son regard sur Roy, qui souriait lui aussi, mais plus malicieusement :

-Eh bien, de ce que je te disais, tu as acquiescé pendant cinq bonnes minutes, donc je te demande finalement ce que toi, personnellement, tu en penses.

Le jeune alchimiste n'avait rien écouté, il ne se rappelait même pas que le colonel lui avait adressé la parole. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas l'impression. Il allait pour ouvrir la bouche, ignorant encore totalement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire, quand Roy avança la main vers la boîte de céréales qui se trouvait entre eux deux, pour la déplacer légèrement vers la droite.

Cette action le stoppa net, et il oublia ce qu'il avait prévu d'inventer.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? Lança finalement le blond.

-Eh bien, je ne te voyais pas alors bon...j'aime bien voir les gens quand je leur parle, Répliqua le brun en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Si il l'avait pu, à cet instant précis, Edward lui aurait probablement lancé ladite boîte de céréales à travers la tête. Hughes détourna la tête en pouffant d'un rire mal contenu. L'alchimiste d'acier se leva d'un bond, saisit son plateau et son manteau et lança en rugissant, tentant vainement de contenir sa rage qui menaçait d'exploser à la tête de son supérieur :

-Permettez que je quitte la table...

-Mais fais donc, fais donc..., lâcha d'un ton détaché le colonel, fier de lui, avec un geste évasif de la main.

Fulminant de rage, le blond partit à grandes enjambées - ou, tout du moins, aussi grandes que sa taille pouvait lui permettre – vers la sortie, quand il entendit le colonel lui lancer, sans se retourner :

-J'attends ton rapport dans mon bureau, Edward.

Le concerné retint l'acerbe « allez vous faire foutre » qui lui montait aux lèvres et se contenta de balancer son déjeuner dans la poubelle, plateau compris.

Roy afficha l'air choqué d'un adulte face aux caprices d'un enfant, sans cesser de sourire à la manière d'un gangster (vous savez le sourire en coin là, mais oui regardez mieux y'en a au moins un à chaque épisode). Hughes, à deux pas, gloussait comme un morse épileptique, mi-riant mi-gagatisant, son regard passant de la silhouette gesticulante du petit alchimiste au portrait de sa chère, tendre et adorée (etc., etc.) fille unique.

**Notes :**

Nous vous remercions toutes les deux de nous avoir lues et de nous encourager avec vos reviews, (Nity et Misty saluent bien bas) ça nous fait super plaisir, et si ce chapitre vous a plu ou déplu, n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir !

Nous nous excusons aussi pour le retard de ce deuxième chapitre, il se trouve qu'il était déjà écrit depuis le début avec l'autre, mais comme je n'ai pas(Nity) eu le net pendant un petit moment (moment où on devait poster) et que c'était sur mon pc...ben...

Nous avions rédigé des réponses aux reviews pour chacun de vous, malheureusement, à ce qu'il semblerait, nous n'avons plus le droit de répondre, étant donné que c'est considéré comme un chat apparemment maintenant... TT

En tout cas, nous vous remercions encore, et nous vous disons au prochain chapitre, qui, nous espérons, sera avec beaucoup moins de retard...

**Note (le retour) :**

Traduction des mots japonais utilisés :

Nii san: Grand frère.

Gomen: Pardon.

En nous excusant de ne pas les avoir mis avant!


	3. Chapter 3 : première petite entrevue

Auteurs : (se cachent, mortes de honte, une pancarte dépassant avec écrit dessus : « Misty et Nity... »)

Genre : on vous a déjà dit que l'on pouvait toujours tomber plus bas...?

Pairing : Inexistant...mais vous pouvez imaginer...Au sous sol ou on est, on pourrait faire n'importe quoi que ça arrangerait...XD

**Disclaimer :**

Ed : Vous croyez pas qu'il y a de l'abus ?...

Misty :...Chut Ed, faisons comme si de rien... (sourire gracieux)

Envy : et moi qui pensais qu'elles avaient arrêté...Elles reviennent...

Nity : Palmito t'as pas à te plaindre, t'y es pas encore...

Roy : Avec le retard que vous avez, franchement, c'était pas la peine d'en mettre un troisième...on se serait fait une raison vous savez, la tristesse de plus vous voir serait vite passée... (Sourire qui se veut compatissant)

Nity : (de marbre) Trop d'honneur.

Ed : Puis pour ce qui m'arrive dans celui là, c'était vraiment pas la peine...

Misty : (innocente) Bah si justement...

Ed : (toutes dents dehors)...Justement quoi ?

Nity : allez allez, on va pas commencer...Roy, embrasse le ça le calmera... (Se prend un coup de masse de la part de Misty qui est une yaoiste qui s'ignore)

Misty : (s'éclaircit la voix)...Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist...

Nity : ne sont malheureusement pas à nous...mais à Arakawa Sensei qui veut même pas nous les donner alors qu'on en prendrait soin...

Envy : Heureusement tu veux dire !

Nity : mais de quoi il se mêle le cocotier ?

Envy : Toi tu...

Ed : non laisse, moi aussi je veux...

Roy : Laissez moi le coup de grâce...

Hughes : Hé !Hé ! J'ai un truc à vous montrer c'est ma...

Roy, Ed, Envy : C'est pas le moment !

Misty et Nity qui en profitent pour fuir : Désolées pour le retard, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Chapitre 3 : première petite entrevue**

Après être passé voir Al en rugissant des insultes diverses à l'adresse de Roy en maudissant le jour de leur rencontre, le fait d'être sous son contrôle direct, allant même jusqu'à exécrer le jour de sa naissance, Ed tentait de se calmer devant le bureau de son supérieur.

Il inspira et souffla profondément à la manière d'une femme à l'accouchement et se décida enfin à frapper à la porte.

-Oui ?

Il grogna quand il entendit la voix du Colonel. A vrai dire, il aurait aimé qu'il ne soit pas là, et remettre son rapport au Lieutenant Hawkeye. Il l'avait assez vu pour la journée. Même pour la semaine entière, voire plus.

Il passa finalement la porte pour la refermer derrière lui, et se dirigea vers le bureau sans le moindre regard pour l'alchimiste des Flammes.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, ce sera fait.

Edward releva la tête vers Roy, se demandant pourquoi il lui avait dit une chose pareille -pensant que si il s'entretenait avec quelqu'un, il lui aurait gracieusement demandé de l'attendre dehors - et s'apprêtait à lui poser la question quand il vit que celui-ci était, en fait, tranquillement au téléphone. Il jura en silence que c'était encore un moyen de se moquer de lui – même si il ignorait encore en quoi -, et, après quelques secondes qui lui parurent des minutes, il tourna les talons et repartit à grandes enjambées, avec la délicatesse d'un pachyderme en pleine action, vers la sortie par laquelle même il venait d'entrer quand la voix du Colonel retentit :

-Oui, attendez une seconde je vous prie. Edward ?

Il posa la paume de sa main sur l'écouteur du téléphone, et comme le garçon ne répondit pas il claqua des doigts pour qu'il réagisse.

Le dit Edward se retourna à contre cœur, plus en montrant les dents qu'en tentant un sourire forcé, et Roy pointa l'index vers le bas, devant son bureau, d'un air impérieux bien qu'il n'était peut-être pas sincèrement voulu comme tel, pour lui signifier clairement d'attendre gentiment qu'il ait fini sa discussion.

Des plans de meurtres du Colonel Roy Mustang plein la tête, l'alchimiste refit chemin inverse et se planta devant lui, à l'endroit indiqué, les bras croisés, bouillonnant de rage (une fois de plus).

Son supérieur raccrocha sans se presser et, son visage affichant l'indélogeable sourire cynique habituel, il lança d'un ton faussement détaché :

C'est très aimable à toi d'avoir attendu. Tu viens m'amener ton rapport ? Tu es décidément un alchimiste très sérieux mon petit Edward.

Le petit alchimiste en question préféra ne pas répondre ou du moins s'en retint à grand-peine, sans quoi il lui aurait probablement manqué de respect. Il lui tendit le maudit rapport et enfonça par la suite les poings dans ses poches (à noter la grande résistance du tissu des poches de notre Edward. Ben oui, faut voir le nombre de fois où il enfonce son automail dedans. On se demande comment ça n'a pas encore craqué. Bien pensé Arakawa sensei.) tandis que le colonel parcourait les feuilles en diagonale d'un œil qu'on aurait volontiers qualifié de distrait, voire de totalement pas intéressé.

Donc, la conclusion de cette mission ?

La question qu'Edward redoutait le plus.

Il marmonna quelques mots quasi inaudibles et le colonel, enfonçant le clou, demanda innocemment :

Eh bien, d'habitude tu as une si grande bouche… presque plus grande que toi.

JE SUIS PAS ULTRA SUPER CHIBI !

Loin de moi cette idée Ed.

Mouais. (pas convaincu, mais alors pas du tout).

Il grogna tandis que Roy reportait son attention sur le rapport, cherchant ladite conclusion.

Donc… ?

Ed prit une grande inspiration puis soupira comme un vieux pneu crevé avant d'avouer d'un air abattu :

… fausse.

Je te demande pardon ? (dur de la feuille) Je n'ai pas tout entendu, interrogea le colonel en tendant l'oreille, désirant ardemment lui faire cracher le morceau.

C'était une fausse, vous êtes content ? balança le jeune garçon en détournant les yeux, priant pour que ses mots aient assez de force pour défigurer à vie ce type au sourire affreusement commercial.

Ce dernier lâcha seulement un mot, mais qui en valait mille :

Encore !

Ed encaissa la remarque, silencieux, alors que son interlocuteur reprenait la parole en attachant finalement au rapport la valeur qu'il méritait, faisant tourner machinalement son stylo dans sa main :

Décidément vous n'avez pas de chance. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait que des pierres fausses par ici. C'est regrettable pour vous qui utilisez tout ce temps et cet argent pour rien.

L'alchimiste d'acier allait pour dire quelque chose quand il entendit un léger bruit à ses pieds : le stylo du colonel. Il lui sembla soudain revivre une situation : les sarcasmes de son supérieur étaient toujours présents lors d'un retour de mission mais là il avait une impression tenace de déjà vu.

Roy, plus souriant que jamais (si si c'est possible), remarqua alors d'un ton faussement navré :

Oh, pardon j'ai fait tomber mon stylo. J'espère sincèrement que je ne t'ai pas fait mal.

Et un sarcasme de plus. Vu la largeur du bureau, Ed aurait mis sa main valide au feu qu'il l'avait fait exprès. D'humeur décidément très loquace, Roy continua sur sa lancée :

Tu pourrais me le ramasser ? Ca ne devrait pas te demander un effort démesuré, tu es déjà si près du sol … enfin, c'est par simple commodité (sourire Colgate).

Le blond eut alors un éclair de révélation : son rêve. Il avait l'impression que… mais non ce n'était pas possible, il devenait vraiment parano…

Mais il n'allait pas s'agenouiller devant lui… en fait, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous-même, lança-t-il d'un ton de défi.

Eh bien il est à tes pieds donc c'est plus proche.

L'alchimiste d'acier grogna (encore) et après avoir longuement fixé son supérieur dans un silence pesant, se baissa pour ramasser l'objet qu'il reposa en l'écrasant sous sa main droite.

Roy reprit son dû et sourit à Ed.

Je te remercie, c'est bien aimable. Tu peux disposer à présent…. Allez, pssssht.

Toujours marmonnant des menaces de mort et de tortures diverses, Edward quitta la pièce et lança sans se retourner, sur le pas de la porte :

Colonel…

Mmmh, oui ?

L'espace d'un instant, le visage de l'alchimiste d'acier fut parcouru d'un sourire sadique lorsqu'il jeta :

Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que vous vous agenouillez devant moi… et que vous vous excusiez.

Il referma la porte avant que ne fuse la moindre remarque et Roy, resté seul, marmonna en réfléchissant : « des excuses, mais pourquoi donc ? ».

**Notes le retour :**

_(Misty et Nity dans les débuts de Project Zero, enfermées par les bons soins de Ed et Roy dans le manoi Himuro, avec comme seule défense l'appareil de Nity, papier et crayon)_

Edward : Comme ça, vous aurez pas d'excuses pour pas terminer...(hin hin)

Nity et Misty : (effrayées) ...mais...promis...plus de retard ...

Roy : Tu parles, elles vont profiter de l'ambiance pour écrire une suite encore pire...

Nity : (griffone pendant que Misty chuchote) ...Roh, voui, c'est bieng ça...

Ed et Roy : ...ano...finalement...

Misty et Nity : (boxent un fantôme qui passait, mettent une pancarte « auteuses en inspiration » sur la porte)... :D

Misty : vous êtes enfermés aussi les gars... Niark (regard meurtrier). Nous prendrons soin de vous jusqu'au prochain chapitre. (Voit Nity et son regard profondément pervers)

D'ici là, reviews s'il vous plaît... 

Ed et Roy : Oups...


	4. Chapter 4: Le bureau de Roy et ce qu’il

Auteurs : Nity et Misty se pointent fièrement, bah vi, on est pas trop en retard ce coup ci...

Genre : on n'a pas évolué, c'est pas comme les pokémon...

Pairing : aucun, mais vous pouvez les imaginer !

DISCLAIMER :

Misty : Pour cause de réponse à toutes les reviews depuis le début de publication de cette fic, nous n'allons pas nous éterniser...donc Nity...

Nity : (lit péniblement son bout de papier, encouragée par les bishous)...Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne sont pas à nous...

Envy : mais votre connerie, elle, oui, elle vous colle à la peau!

Nity :...t'as d'la chance qu'on doive faire court...

Misty : nouveau chapitre ! (Sourire commercial)

Chapitre 4 : Le bureau de Roy et ce qu'il s'y passa

La porte s'ouvrit comme sous l'action d'un déménageur et le petit blond la referma avec la même douceur, la faisant sortir de ses gonds. Son jeune frère sursauta malgré son imposante armure et n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, quoi qu'il ait son idée, qu'Edward hurla :

CE FOUTU COLONEL !

Al soupira et se rassit sur son lit tandis que Ed ôtait son manteau en manquant l'arracher.

Qu'est ce qu'il t'a…

IL S'EST FOUTU DE MOI !

L'armure s'apprêtait à déclarer que ça ne dérogeait pas aux habitudes, mais, avisant l'état de son frère et la fumée qui lui jaillissait pratiquement des oreilles, resta silencieux et attendit qu'il continue.

Tu te souviens de mon rêve ? Ben il s'est réalisé !

Alphonse, mal à l'aise devant la paranoïa grandissante de son frère, tenta de le raisonner :

C'est une simple coïncidence, tu exagères.

Non, c'est pas possible, y'a un truc !

Le frère cadet soupira de nouveau et demanda d'un ton plus calme sensé calmer son aîné :

Qu'est ce que…

C'est n'importe quoi ! Il m'a forcé à m'agenouiller devant lui !

Al ayant abandonné, Ed s'approcha avec la ferme intention d'être le plus convaincant possible et commença la démonstration :

Bon, regarde, c'est pas moi qui deviens fou ! Mettons que toi tu es là, ici, là (pointe du doigt), assis à son bureau.

Le plus jeune, désespéré devant une attitude qui semblait tenir de la monomanie, le laissa malgré tout continuer et acquiesça pour lui faire plaisir.

Ed écarta les bras au maximum et montra cette longueur en se baissant à côté de son frère pour être significatif.

Là, tu vois, là, c'est la largeur du bureau.

Oui mais onii-san je…

… Et moi, continua l'autre sans vraiment l'écouter en se mettant en face de lui, moi je suis là.

Alphonse baissa légèrement la tête, résigné et acquiesça une nouvelle fois de son « Mmm » habituel.

Tu vas pas me faire croire que… C'est pas possible, il l'a jeté exprès pour le faire tomber.

De quoi tu parles Ed, osa Al, s'imaginant le colonel jouant aux fléchettes face à son frère.

DU STYLO ! **SON **STYLO ! Il l'a fait tomber, je suis sur qu'il a fait exprès. Vu la largeur du bureau, il l'a sûrement fait exprès.

Du coup, le jeune frère s'imagina Roy jouant aux fléchettes à coup de stylo bic… on sait plus quoi inventer.

Mais comment veux tu que… et surtout pourquoi ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre à part vous.

POUR ME RIDICULISER !Comme dans mon rêve.

Onii-san tu ne lui en as même pas parl…

Edward-kun, lança une voix nouvelle.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye avait fini par appeler l'alchimiste plus fort étant donné le nombre de coups frappés à la porte restés sans réponse, puis sous l'effet de la surprise occasionnée par la chute de la porte. Cette dernière rendit son dernier souffle et s'affala définitivement. L'aîné des Elric n'y prêta aucune attention alors que le cadet tentait de la remettre en place sous le regard blasé de leur supérieure.

Finalement sorti de ses explications tordues, le blond se retourna.

Euh, oui ? dit-il en la saluant rapidement.

Elle fit de même avant de lancer un désespérant : « le colonel veut te voir ».

Surpris, l'intéressé brailla plus qu'il ne répondit :

Mais je viens de…

Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps étant donné que tu étais parti trop rapidement.

N'importe quoi je…

Quoi qu'il en soit, plus vite tu y seras, mieux ce sera, coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois en souriant au jeune homme pour l'inviter à la suivre.

Il s'exécuta en râlant.

Hawkeye rentra dans le bureau avant lui et Ed se trouva une fois de plus, de trop, devant son cher colonel. Celui-ci pivota sur son fauteuil pour lui faire face.

Mais c'est qu'elles sont rapides tes petites pattes, dis-moi.

Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ENCORE ?

Roy ferma les yeux, une mine exaspérante s'affichant sur son exaspérant visage, et agitant un index désespérément moqueur sous le nez du garçon, déclara :

Mesure tes paroles, alchimiste d'acier. Tu frôles l'insubordination. Tu en as de la chance que je sois si magnanime à ton égard.

Le blond s'étrangla au lieu de répondre, soufflé par le culot de la dernière du colonel. Ce dernier, après lui avoir laissé un moment pour se remettre et savourer son petit effet, reprit :

Il faut te ménager. A force de courir après cette pierre tu te fatigues, voila que tu manques t'étrangler.

Nouveau toussotement puis :

Non, je vous assure, les jeunes c'est résistant.

Attention Edward (index désespérément moqueur : le retour).

L'alchimiste croisa les bras et attendit les ordres, n'osant plus rien dire et craignant nerveusement une nouvelle remarque qui le ferait exploser : il le faisait exprès pour le pousser à bout, il ne cèderait pas.

Bien, maintenant que tu es plus calme, je vais te donner ton prochain ordre de mission.

Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas donné avant ?

Nouveau sourire de Roy.

Parce que tu n'étais pas bien disposé.

Le garçon se reprit avant de lancer une remarque bien sentie et attendit.

Tiens, le voilà.

Edward prit le papier et le parcourut rapidement.

Tu verras que, une fois de plus (sourire commercial) je me suis arrangé.

Pour quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce qui…

J'ai entendu dire que la pierre philosophale faisait l'objet de recherche dans cette région. Tu pourrais peut-être y trouver des renseignements.

Devant ce qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, n'était pas une pique, Ed ne sut trop quoi répondre et bredouilla un « merci de…»

Mais par contre, tu devras me faire un rapport et sur ta mission, et également si tu découvres quelque chose sur la pierre, même si c'est pour me dire qu'elle est fausse, ce qui ne serait pas foncièrement étonnant, avouons le.

L'alchimiste d'acier regretta immédiatement ses remerciements et se contenta de fixer l'emblème de l'armée en haut du papier pour s'occuper les yeux.

En parlant de rapport, j'ai quelque chose à te dire Edward.

L'intéressé observant toujours son ordre, Roy claqua des doigts pour capter son attention. Ed releva les yeux et lui lança un regard noir qui passa faussement inaperçu.

C'est à propos de la taille…

Qu'est ce que vous insinuez avec la taille ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a MA taille ?

Je ne parle pas de la tienne voyons, pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état.

' parlez de quoi alors ? marmonna le blond en croisant les bras.

De la taille de ton rapport. Je n'oserais pas porter un tel jugement sur ta taille à toi.

Bien évidemment, grogna Ed entre ses dents.

Je disais donc avant que tu ne m'interrompes, que je souhaiterais que tes rapports soient moins longs.

Pourquoi ça ? Déjà que vous ne les lisez même pas…

Je ne t'ai pas spécialement demandé de commentaire mon petit Edward, et je les lis. Seulement, si chacun de mes officiers me rendait un exposé aussi grand, je passerais mes journées enfermé dans mon bureau.

Je croyais que c'était déjà le cas.

Je te trouve bien irrespectueux aujourd'hui.

Le jeune garçon marmonna « 'mal dormi » en détournant les yeux.

Et bien cette mission va te réveiller. Tu pars demain après-midi.

… Bien (air constipé).

Roy sourit, l'air légèrement surpris.

Bravo mon petit Edward, tu es bien obéissant tout d'un coup.

Les boules de nerf poussèrent comme des champignons sur la tête du champignon (champignon Ed) alors qu'il broyait l'ordre de mission dûment tapé par Hawkeye dans son automail. Le colonel lança un regard perplexe sur le papier officiel mais ne fit aucune remarque dessus et poursuivit :

Ce n'est pas une mission bien compliquée, qui ne requiert pas de grandes capacités, tu auras donc tout le temps pour chercher ce qui t'intéresse.

Ed, abattu, approuva d'un signe de tête.

Je me trouve tellement compatissant, tellement à l'écoute de mes subordonnés…

_« Colonel Roy Mustang le poseur : le retour (mais est-il vraiment jamais parti ? »)_, pensa Ed.

… même le plus petit de mes…

JE M'EN VAIS !

Au revoir Edward. N'oublie pas tes petits rapports. Mais bon, nous nous reverrons sûrement avant ton départ.

Satisfait, Roy regarda le blond partir d'un pas pesant et refermer la porte avec une délicatesse toute subjective.

Riza Hawkeye lâcha finalement en soupirant : « vous êtes impossible ».

--------------------------------------------------

Bon, alors, comme ça fait un p'tit moment qu'on publie, on va faire d'une pierre deux coups, et répondre aux reviews par la même occasion. Nous vous remercions de vos reviews, elles nous encouragent _(de toute façon les bishous, c'est pas la peine d'espérer, on vous torturaient même sans, c'est juste qu'on se sent soutenues XD...)_ et pour les lire, quoi de mieux qu'un charmant bishonen, j'ai nommé Roy.

Roy : _(se réveille)..._pourquoi moi ?...

Ed : crame les...

Roy : les feuilles ou les auteurs ?

Nity : DONC nous disions, tu vas gentiment nous lire les points importants et nous on va répondre...Nous nous excusons d'avance si nous prenons des filles pour des garçons, ou inversement, comme c'est pas toujours évident, pardon d'avance_... (Nity et Misty saluent bien bas)_

Misty : _(retient Ed qui commence à gigoter)_

Roy :...Bon...oula _(avise la liasse de papier intitulée « reviews »)..._mais c'est vieux, personne vous lit plus depuis,...ça va faire un an qu'elle a posté sa review...alors...**Nélia**...Mais comment elle fait pour vous faire des compliments, elle veut que vous passiez plus les portes ?

Nity et Misty: Non, elle est honnête... _(Chevilles qui enflent)_

Roy : Bref...elle vous dit que c'est bien, et que vous écrivez bien sans en faire trop, moi je trouve qu'elle est trop gentille mais bon...Bref, elle vous dit qu'elle verra dans les prochains comment ça évolue, et qu'elle a aimé les anges qui font la fiesta...

Misty : Merci pour ta review, notre première, on espère que tu auras eu la patience d'attendre qu'on publie...

Nity : oui le coup des anges ! Merci encore !

Roy : Ensuite...**Intoccabile,** vous dit que votre fic était bien marrante –ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place -tousse-, et _(parcourt la feuille)..._QUOI !...MES « FANTASMES » !

Nity : comme quoi des gens savent lire entre les lignes...

Misty : oui même quand y a rien de yaoi...

Ed : quels fantasmes ?

Roy : Mmm...bref... (_tousse tousse)_ elle vous souhaite bon courage...

Misty et Nity : On te remercie pour ta review, on espère que la suite te plait ! _(Sourires colgate face à un Ed qui déchire les feuilles après que Roy les lise)_

Roy : ensuite, commentaire de **Seddy **qui a bien ri et qui vous demande la suite, puis **Best friend de Marie**, qui vous dit que vous pouvez mieux faire... c'est bien vrai...

Misty : t'as mal lu chéri, y a une suite c'était de l'humour...

Nity : Merci **Seddy,** j'espère que la suite t'a autant plu !

Roy : Ah oui...elle vous dit qu'elle a apprécié la similitude de nos rêves à moi et au petit Fullmetal et _(évite la rafale de coup de poing)_ et elle vous dit que peut être que Ed est somnambule...elle vous demande la suite aussi...

Nity : Ed somnambule ? huhuhu... _(sombre ricanement de yaoiste)_

Misty : (_assomme Nity)_ merci encore et heureuses que ça t'ait plu !

Roy : Ensuite...**Zéphyr**...elle nous plaint, enfin une !...

Misty et Nity : oui mais **Zéphyr** on la connaît, c'est une habituée...en plus elle nous a posté pleins de reviews, même que elle s'est planté et tout...on déconne Zé, merci encore de nous lire, et on espère que ça te plait ! Et nous aussi on t'adore !

Roy :...Décidemment, personne ne nous aide...bref... _(Tourne la page_)...review de **Sladinji**, qui vous fait remarquer, comme **Zéphy**r, qu'il y a plus de notes que de texte...sinon, fic apprécié, et il faut continuer...Mais arrêtez de les encourager... !...

Misty et Nity : oui on sait, on a tendance à beaucoup parlé, même si ce chapitre est un peu spécial, vu qu'on a les réponses au reviews qui font long...bref, merci encore !

Roy :...Des remarques c'est fait pour corriger !...Tsssk...Bref...commentaire de **Tchaye**...qui...oh kami sama...une yaoiste !...

Misty : (_attrape le papier, Nity lit par dessus son épaule_)...Euh cette fic n'aura pas de...

Nity : mais bien sur que s... _(se fait encadrer dans le mur par un nain automailé_)

Misty : ce fic n'aura pas de contenu yaoi, mais peut être que si l'envie en prend à Nity, et que je consens...

Ed : mais toi t'es d'accord même si tu le montres pas... _(Regard blasé)_

Nity : je publierai sûrement une fic que j'écris en ce moment, même si dernièrement j'ai pas trop eu le temps de la continuer, qui est yaoi, dont l'idée est encore une fois de nous deux, et pour celle la, je sais pas encore, peut être que si il y a beaucoup de demande, je ferai un chapitre yaoi, ça dépend, et si j'ai le temps aussi...

Misty et Nity : en tout cas, merci de nous soutenir !

Roy : Ensuite, deux commentaires de **Chibi Neko-Tsumi,** qui vous dit qu'elle adore, et que c'est l'humour qu'elle cherchait depuis quelques mois...

Misty et Nity : _(ricanent en gonflant de la tête et des chevilles) _ohohohohohoh oh _...(ricanement à la Renge de Host club)_

Roy :...hem_... (Reporte son attention sur sa feuille)_, je n'ai rien vu je n'ai rien vu...

Ed : Gnéhé... _(Transforme son automail et dégonfle les baudruches)_

Roy :...et ensuite elle vous parle d'un... _(Tente de cacher un fou rire_)... Merveilleux...

Ed : _(attrape et se glace d'horreur)_

Misty : un Envy/Ed...

Nity : Pourquoi pas... _(Voit le regard assassin des autres_)...non, y aura pas de couples comme on l'a dit, en revanche j'aime beaucoup Envy / Ed, comme Ed/Roy d'ailleurs, tu prends combien pour débarrasser quelqu'un de la surface de la terre ? XD ... _(Chuchote_)...

Roy : et ensuite elle vous dit qu'elle est contre des couples hétéros... mais où va le monde...****c'est totalement improductif... (_oh, plagia éhonté de Tamaki de Host club_)

Misty : Erk...Ed et Rose... _(Déchire_)

Nity : y aura pas de couples hétéros non plus, c'est pas marrant sinon !... _(Et puis on n'aime pas XD...)_

Misty et Nity : Merci en tout cas, on espère que la suite t'a plu si tu as eu la patience de suivre les chapitres, comme tu en parlais dans ta review, voici les RaRs.

Roy : hum (_tousse tousse),_ ensuite une review de **Alphonse Elric**, tiens Fullmetal, j'ignorais que ton frère lisait cette fic abominable...

Ed : mon frère a autre chose à faire...

Roy :...mouais...bref, une review qui vous dit bravo pour le coup de la boîte de céréales, merci je prends ce compliment pour moi, et qui vous dit qu'il (_on suppose)_ attend d'autre chapitres le faisant mourir de rire...

Misty et Nity : on espère que la fic te convient toujours autant !

Roy : Ensuite (_parcourt sa liasse),_** Tori** vous dit que vous publiez enfin la suite, et qu'on l'attendait plus... _(Reporte son attention sur les auteurs qui sont allées se planquer dans un trou de souris)_...Ôo...et vous encourage pour la suite...vous les avez payé combien pour qu'ils aiment ?

Misty : tu sais, ça s'appelle le succès... _(Sourire qui pourrait rivaliser avec celui de Roy)_

Nity : en tout cas, merci !

Roy _...(reprend contenance)_, review de **Kao**, qui a bien ri et qui vous dit que vous respectez l'esprit des persos, et que c'est bien comique...et qu'il faut la suite aussi... !

Misty : on est contente de respecter l'esprit des persos, merci pour ta review !

Roy : ensuite, deux reviews de** Jilian** assez...survoltées, où, je résume, on vous dit que vous êtes débiles, que vous parlez plus que l'histoire, que ça n'avance pas...

Nity : OO...

Roy :...mais qui dit aussi...vivement un couple...mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous !...On vous dit qu'il faudrait aussi un chapitre par jour pour que ça avance...

Ed : manquerait plus qu'ça tiens...

Roy : que j'aille me faire foutre ?OO...

Misty et Nity : merci pour ta review, en espérant que tu adores autant la suite, même sans couples...

Nity : et oui t'as raison, faut suivre le commentaire d'Ed...

Roy : _(silence éloquent_)...BREF...review de **zoé** pour vous dire que c'est trop cool, review une nouvelle fois de **Seddy**, qui vous dit que c'est ennuyeux qu'on ne puisse plus répondre au reviews et qui vous demande la suite...

Misty et Nity : merci **zoé,** et merci **Seddy **de nous suivre, finalement voila les réponses aux reviews, on a mis du temps a les sortir...XD...

Roy : Review de **Lalou**, qui vous dit que c'est marrant alors à quand la suite ?

Misty et Nity : la voila :D

Roy : review de **zéphyr **qui vous dit que vous êtes égales à vous-même, ça c'est bien vrai, et qu'elle attend avec impatience comment vous allez vous « éclater avec Ed et Roy »...j'ai peur...

Nity : tu peux tu peux...

Ed : (_se sent vaguement concerné...vaguement inquiet aussi_)...

Misty : merci encore Zé !

Roy :...(_frisson_) hum, ensuite, review de **Kaisuky**, qui vous dit qu'elle ou il adore votre fic, et vous demande la suite en vous disant de continuer comme ça...eh ben Fullmetal, on est pas sortis de l'auberge...

Ed _:...(grogne)_

Misty et Nity : merci encore !

Roy : _(blasé),_ commentaire de **Sherry,** qui vous dit que c'est drôle et bien écrit, et vous souhaite une bonne continuation...

Nity : merci ma chibi !

Misty : en espérant que la suite te plait !

Roy : _(fait tomber la liasse déjà lue_) ensuite, review de **Dark Yoru,** vous disant que vraiment votre fic est pas mal, et n'est pas contre un Roy/Ed_...(grimace_), mais que même sans couple, votre fic est bien !

Nity : merci encore.

Misty : n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir, si la suite vous plait, ou autres commentaires !

Roy : review de **stich29**,...dites, je vais tout le temps vous lire vos reviews ?

Nity : non, la prochaine fois qu'on en aura entassées, ce sera Ed...

Misty : bah non, le tas de papier sera plus grand que lui...

Ed : (hurle et se met à poursuivre Misty)...

Nity : oh, Roy, on est tous les deux...

Roy : _(remet le nez dans ses feuilles, soudainement passionné)_, je disais, review de **stich29**, qui vous demande de ne pas trop martyriser le PETIT fullmetal...

Nity : gnéhé...

Ed :...qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?...

Nity : _(aide misty à descendre d'un arbre)..._merci pour ta review, et on espère que la suite te plait !

Roy : Ensuite, **Kazuko,** qui vous demande la suite, vous qu'elle adore, et qui s'excuse à Ed...

On se demande celui qui est le plus à plaindre...

Ed : à qui la faute ?...

Misty et Nity : _(vaguement inquiètes_)...merci encore... !

Roy : ...review de **blizzy **, qui ricane sadiquement en se demandant ce que je vais faire subir à ce pauvre petit Edward...

Ed : petit est en option_... (boules de nerfs)_

Misty et Nity : pauvre aussi, on est pas si méchantes...XD... on espère que la suite te plait !

Roy : review de **guardianlegend**qui vous félicite pour le trip des Teletubbies_...(sourire commercial)_ et qui vous dit qu'elle en a ri à avoir les larmes aux yeux !

Misty et Nity : merci beaucoup, ce genre de commentaire fait vraiment plaisir, merci encore, ça donne envie de continuer...

Roy : review de **Keurjani** qui vous dit à peu près la même chose, vos teletubbies ont eu du succès, et surtout continuez...elle vous dit aussi que rien que pour vos délires ça vaut la peine.

Misty et Nity : marchi ! (_sourient de toutes leurs dents)_

Nity : et merci pour le « classe » que Roy a passé à la trappe...

Ed : il sait pas lire...

Roy : silence toi le p...

Ed : qui est petit !

Misty : quel timing !

Roy _:...(regarde Ed souffler comme un buffle_)...bref...review de**Lara Timquogni**, qui vous dit que votre fic est loin d'être débile_...(regard perplexe)_...et que ce n'est pas pour mes fans à moi...oui donc comme c'est pratiquement la totalité des fans de Fma...

Nity : faut pas pousser...

Roy :...

Ed : et moi et moi ! _(instant de réflexion)_...QUI DOIT POUSSER!

Misty : on sait que t'es un haricot m'enfin quand même...

Roy : _...(tousse tousse),_ on vous dit finalement que c'est les notes qui sont débiles, donc vous...mais que ça doit être volontaires...

Ed : comme si elles faisaient exprès d'être débiles, mais non, c'est inné !

Misty : merci encore !

Roy : review de **Serleena**, qui dit que contrairement à ce que disait Ed, elle pose une review parce qu'elle trouve ça hilarant, et qu'elle veut la suite.

Misty et Nity : alors, heureuse XD ?

Roy : review de **Darkan**, ponctuée de Mouarf _(on adore XD_), qui est fan et qui veut la suite !

Misty et Nity : on espère que tu l'es toujours autant !

Roy : Review de **Olia,** qui vous dit que pour sa première fic fma elle n'est pas déçue, et qu'elle s'est tordue de rire –en nous voyant souffrir entre les mains de ces cinglées-, et en lisant vos commentaire...elle vous demande du yaoi_...(désespoir) _et elle soutient nity...

Nity : merci de ton soutien Olia, ma perversité t'en remercie ! _(donc mon être tout entier_)

Roy : ensuite elle parle de...OH KAMI SAMA ...

Nity : roooh, mais c'est bien toussa...

Roy : _...(devient vert, puis bleu assorti à son uniforme)..._

Ed : oh la belle bleue_...(innocent)_

Misty : ça te concerne aussi...

Ed : _(passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel_)...

Envy : _(ricanement de dédain, le palmier passait par là_)

Roy :...sans yaoi elle s'éclate aussi...

Nity et Misty : merrrrchiiiiii !

Roy :...review de **dracosplendens****** qui est contente que la suite soit là, qui vous demande du yaoi, et qui nous dit de ne pas vous lâcher tant que vous avez pas terminé...

Ed : c'est elles qui nous lâchent plus là...

Misty et Nity : marchi encore _! (et yaoi power chuchote Nity)_

Roy : review de **SilverDagger**, qui vous demande si pitié y a une suite, et qui adore, et ensuite trois review de **Zéphyr** qui pète un plomb...

Nity et Misty : merci **silverdagger,** voila la suite, et **Zéphyr**, merci encore de tes commentaires déchaînés et de tes reviews tripléesXD...

Roy : Review de **Sara**, qui vous dit qu'elle adore la fic comme les notes, et elle vous remercie de la faire rire.

Misty et Nity : on est contentes que ça te plaise, en espérant que ça continue !

Roy : dernière review de **staphyla**, qui...oh kami sama...

Nity : _(attrape la dernière feuille_)...Misty n'est pas fondamentalement anti yaoi...c'est une profonde yaoiste que j'ai convertie et qui s'ignore...

Misty : Eh oh_...(tapote l'épaule)_

Nity : toussa pour dire qu'elle me donne toujours son accord pour du yaoi et qu'elle aime bien même si elle dit le contraire...

Misty : mais...ano...

Nity : bah, même sans yaoi ou shonen ai, on fera du fan service…c'est suspect quand même, le fait de vouloir Ed à tout prix dans son bureau...(se prend un coup de Roy, Ed, et Misty)...

Misty : on va essayer de faire apparaître le palmier...

Nity : et puis Hughes c'est normal, on l'aime...ne t'inquiètes pas pour le Roy X Riza, y en aura pas...on n'a pas pitié, c'est juste que...non, on est pas assez horrible pour ça, même si Hawkeye est un perso bien car pas nunuche...

Misty :et puis comme tu dis, comme ça, pas de déception...merci en tout cas

Misty et Nity : merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on est pas OOC, merci encore !

Nity : et moi Hughounet c'est un de mes préférés ! et le cocotier aussi !

Misty : nous n'irons pas jusqu'au Ed x gluttony, merci pour ta fidélité XD !

Roy : ...je peux aller dormir à mon bureau maintenant ?

Misty et Nity : oui tu peux ! merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, qui nous encouragent et nous font bien rire, on espère que ce chapitre vous plait ! Reviews !


	5. Chapter 5 : Figures de style

Envy : nous sommes de retour !

Lust : pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.

Envy : afin de plonger le monde dans la dévastation !

Lust : afin de faire s'entretuer toutes les nations (déjà qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup)

Envy : afin de détruire l'amour et la vérité.

Lust : afin d'étendre notre haine jusqu'à la voie lactée.

Envy : Envy !

Lust : Lust !

Envy : La team homonculus, plus énervante qu'un régiment de puces !

Lust : Rendez-vous tous où…

Gluttony : je peux les manger ?

Misty (blasée) : Gluttony tu l'as dit trop tôt fallait qu'elle finisse sa phrase d'abord !

Lust : pas grave j'avais pas de rime en -uce de toute façon.

Nity : (éteint le poste où résonnait la musique de la team rocket) Après un p'tit moment (évite les coups) d'absence, nous aussi, nous sommes de retour

Misty : Enfin !!!!!!

Ed : non !!!!!

Roy : je t'avais dit qu'il fallait les brûler.

Ed : pourtant la porte était bien fermée, je sais pas comment elles…

(Lointains bruits de portes qui grincent…)...MY EYYYYYES…. (Project zero private joke)

Misty : NON PAS LES FANTOOOOOOOOMES !!! (se cache derrière le petit fullmetal)

Nity : pendant que Misty joue à Sakura, j'en profite pour déclarer …

Misty : Vas y Nity !!!

Roy : Non tu vas nulle part…

Nity : (grand sourire) les personnages de FMA sont bien évidemment à nous….

(Claquement sec de doigts)

Misty : PAS à nous, voulait-elle dire Ils ne sont pas à nous ça nous fait assez mal de le répéter.

Nity : on discute sérieusement les droits pour un éventuel tournage yaoi… enfin… en attendant … bon chapitre

**Chapitre 5 : prologue.**

Une pièce sombre. Les relents des égouts de central city, tout proches. Une silhouette élégante qui se dessine dans la pénombre.

Bordel ça pue ici ! Commenta Envy en arrêtant net sa démarche conquérante.

A sa droite, Lust haussa les épaules. Gluttony grignotait un bout de tuyauterie.

Quand je pense, clama l'homoncule aux cheveux verts dans un ample mouvement rageur (effet de cheveux), que si nous en sommes réduits à squatter les égouts c'est de la faute de ce nabot rouge et d'un sale militaire endimanché ! Mais vous verrez, je me vengerai de lui, du fils de cet être immonde qui a osé…

Lust haussa un sourcil en voyant la touffe de cheveux verts gigoter comme un palmier dans la tempête et sortit une lime à ongle de son corsage. On en avait pour… allez… six minutes avant qu'il ait fini son speach ?

_6 minutes 30 plus tard._

… Et alors j'attendrai enfin notre objectif hahahahahahahahahaha [… haha !!!! Bref, j'ai un plan.

Il fallait le dire plus tôt.

Je peux le manger ? grogna Gluttony en pointant du doigt un objet de forme indéfinie.

La ferme !

(Envy kick)

Une fois le culbuto sorti de l'orbite terrestre sans espoir de retour, le leader de la fine équipe gratifia l'assistance, autrement dit une Lust blasée, d'un gracieux mouvement de hanches avant de reprendre son discours.

Bien, je vais t'exposer mon plan pour obtenir la pierre philosophale mais avant il faut qu'on se trouve une planque digne de ce nom.

La jeune femme lui tendit un journal en soupirant :

Depuis qu'on s'est fait jeter du 5è laboratoire on fait les petites annonces sans résultats. Même pas un studio à louer. La vie est chère à central.

Justement !

Le visage d'Envy se griffa d'un sourire machiavélique.

Pas besoin de trouver un refuge cette fois. Mon plan est parfait à tous les niveaux (chevilles qui enflent). Il s'agit de…

Misty : désolé chéri mais ton temps de parole est écoulé. Les reviewers nous ont demandé du yaoi alors le manager a sucré une partie du budget de ton équipe pour investir dans des commentaires shonen-ai. On casera ton plan plus tard.

Envy (brandit un panneau de gréviste) : j'vais les buter !

Nity : sans transition, voici la suite !

**Chapitre 5 : Où il est question de figures de style.**

Pendant ce temps, au quartier général de Central City…

ROYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!

Ledit colonel Roy releva les yeux de ce qui semblait être une photo (pas de la petite Elysia) et lança un regard anxieux vers sa porte qui ne tenait plus que par un gond, l'autre ayant ployé sous la force non négligeable du petit fullmetal.

Un grincement sourd… un claquement discret de bottes… une mèche de cheveux… BLONDS !!

Ah Riza c'est vous !!

Roy ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagé. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru entendre Hughes.

En fait je venais juste voir si vous travailliez mais apparemment pas donc…

ROYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!

Oh non …

Roy vit avec horreur des doigts, puis deux mains se plaquer doucement sur la tranche de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils devant cette apparition grotesque, pour ensuite voir timidement dépasser une mèche de cheveux, bruns cette fois, puis deux carreaux de lunettes brillant dans la lueur de sa lampe de bureau. (On sait, on est poètes, on a un niveau de langue à respecter)

Riza se retira, pressée de quitter le futur champ de bataille. Roy prit une profonde inspiration, comme si les homonculus au complet lui faisaient face, et il vit apparaître une, puis la seconde botte, pour ensuite distinguer le lieutenant colonel en entier sur le seuil de son bureau. Tout sourire, en plus.

L'alchimiste des flammes grimaça tandis que son ami s'approchait, d'un pas jovial, évitant soigneusement la porte qui tomba à ses côtés dans un grand fracas.

Elysia a eu une idée fantastique ! Roy il faut que je t'en parle tout de suite.

Je te préviens je refuse de refaire du baby-sitting…

Mais tu t'en sortais tellement bien la dernière fois, elle tient beaucoup à toi et…

Et moi je tenais à mes gants qu'elle a soigneusement découpé pour en faire des origamis…

C'est une vraie artiste ! Bref…ah tiens, à ce propos…

Le regard sombre de Roy figea sur place la main de Hughes, prête à plonger dans sa poche sans fond pour y repêcher une photo. A la place, l'heureux papa rajusta ses lunettes sans se départir de son sourire, lequel était bien trop large pour écarter toute possibilité de gagatisage imprévu sur la belle, jolie, mignonne, (**énumération en rythme ternaire**) et j'en passe, petite Elysia.

De toute façon, reprit le lieutenant colonel, tu la verras ce soir, ma fille.

Roy, qui avait déconnecté durant la courte phase de pause qu'il lui avait accordée, sentit ses inquiétudes le regagner.

Ce…Ce soir… ?

Eh oui !!!! Tu es cordialement invité à dîner à la maison. Grace va cuisiner ses meilleurs plats. Tu ne vas pas refuser !

Parce que j'ai le choix… ?

C'est Elysia qui a eu l'idée de t'inviter.

Ah… Ben voyons… si c'est Elysia je ne peux pas refuser…

L'alchimiste des flammes se détendit. Si ce n'était qu'une simple soirée chez Hughes, il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un Ed (Quand on vous dit que Roy est un pervers). Tout de même, il en avait fallu des** périphrases** pour arriver à cette simple déclaration…

SPLENDIDE !!! (sourire encore plus large, si si c'est possible) Bon, je te laisse, je vais prévenir Edward.

Et il s'en alla. (Disparu…)

Roy laissa échapper un « Hein ? » pas classe avant d'entendre un soudain bruit de chute : Le papa gâteau, parti en quête du petit alchimiste et que sa recherche rendait passablement distrait, venait d'heurter un petit objet au beau milieu du couloir.

Le petit objet en question, de couleur rouge et surmonté d'une antenne, (sûrement le dernier capteur d'onde radio de Central) releva la tête (si, si, du dernier cri on vous dit) vers la broderie inférieure de la veste de Hughes. Celui-ci baissa la tête pour regarder le sol et prit soudainement conscience de la présence du capteur, euh, d'un fullmetal étourdi assis sur les fesses. (Qui elles, ne sont pas en acier…enfin, qui sait… Roy serait avide de vérifier).

La bouche d'Edward s'ouvrit toute grande (**oxymore : « Edward » et « Grande » dans la même phrase**) pour hurler son indignation à être ainsi piétiné (**hyperbole : Hughes n'aurait tout de même pas sali ses bottes en écartelant le fullmetal**).

Mais avant qu'il ait pu produire la moindre syllabe, la grosse main du lieutenant-co' le saisit pas la capuche (prise facile, tout yaoiste sait ça) pour le remettre sur ses petits petons.

Ah, Edward, tu tombes bien (**au propre comme au figuré**). Je te cherchais. Il me semblait bien avoir vu ton antenne blonde pointer pas loin.

QUI EST AUSSI PETIT Q'UN POSTE RADIO MUNI D'UNE ANTENNE ???!!! (**métaphore filée sur le thème de la radio**)

Hughes rajusta ses lunettes et se pencha vers Ed.

Pour ton départ, Grace organise un petit dîner. Tu veux bien venir avec Al à la maison ce soir ?

L'alchimiste d'acier, pris de court dans sa tirade lyrique d'insultes à l'encontre de quiconque critiquait sa taille, resta la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau (**métaphore, le retour**).

Ah… Ben… Euh… Ouais… Mais… Il n'y aura que nous ?

……………………………………….Mais oui.

Après ce mensonge éhonté (tout le monde sait que c'est mal de mentir aux petits enfants), Hughes patouna (**anglicisme, vient du verbe anglais « to pat », signifiant « tapoter »**) la tête d'Edward et s'en alla en chantonnant le dernier refrain que sa fille avait appris à l'école.

Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, le fullmetal enfonça ses petits poings d'acier dans ses poches et tourna au fond du couloir. S'il s'était éloigné une seconde plus tard, il aurait certainement été interpellé par Roy qui, intrigué par tout ce raffut, venait de passer la tête par l'embrasure de sa porte. Alors, dans la conversation orageuse qui aurait inéluctablement suivi, le mensonge de Hughes aurait été mis à jour.

Mais, heureusement, il n'en fut rien. La porte paresseuse se referma (**personnalisation**) dans un grincement discret, et Roy s'en retourna à sa sieste peuplée de rêves pas catholiques au sujet d'un petit capteur alchimiste blond.

Commentaires :

Nity : Pendant ces chères vacances d'été, un cours de Français s'impose pour ne pas perdre la main. Il faut croire que les cours nous manque…Vous sentez l'ironie ?

Misty : Et cette fois j'ai consenti à quelques commentaires passablement yaoi.

Nity : Eh l'autre hé, elle lit Viewfinder et après elle parle…XD…

Misty (rouge) : Oui….. Mais…..

Nity : (patoune sa Mistouille, pétée de fierté) En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, à la prochaine… (dans un an ? ...XD)

Les persos de FMA : le plus tard sera le mieux…

Envy : ET MON PLAN MACHIAVELIQUE ???????

Misty : Prochain chapitre, chéri


End file.
